


Texting the bae

by Boybands_and_Coffee (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Texting, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Boybands_and_Coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are in the middle of something. And a damn call from Eleanor is not going to get in the way of Louis riding Harry til' the wheels fell off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting the bae

Louis woke up in Harry's Rugby jersey. He sighed and looked at the clock. 7:30 a.m. He rolled over and looked at Harry's large, sleeping form. He smiled and bit his lip. Louis sat in Harry lap, kissing him awake. "Hazza, babe, you gotta get up. Got an interview." Harry grunted, eyes closed. Louis ground down against him slowly, giggling when Harry put his hands on Louis' hips and opened his eyes immediately. "I'm up, I'm up." He said in his husky morning voice that made Louis hot all over. Louis pecked harry's lips, smiling. "That's good." He whispered back, hands landing on Harry's chest. "You look great in my jersey." Harry said, Louis giggling. "Oh, do I?" Louis said, kissing Harry's cheek. "Mmmhmm." Harry said, rubbing soothing circles into Louis' hips. "Mmmhmm." Louis replied. They stared at each other in a comfortable silence, smiles on their faces. Harry reached a large hand up and cupped Louis' cheek, causing the smaller boy to hum and lean into the touch. 

Harry kissed him, loving the feeling of Louis' lips against his. The kiss was innocent, until Louis ran his tongue across Harry's lip. The kiss became heated, hickies being made and small whimpers leaving Louis. Louis ground against Harry slowly, suck on his adam's apple. Harry grunted, pulling off his boxers. Louis didn't have any underwear on and Harry let the jersey stay. Louis let out a soft keen when harry ran his middle finger over his hole, causing the muscle to flutter. Louis picked up Harry's hand and bringing it to his mouth. he sucked on them slowly, running his tongue around his middle finger. Harry groaned when Louis looked up and gave him that innocent look that drives Harry mad. Harry stuck in his middle finger, pumping it. Harry smirked, adding another when Louis pushed back against his fingers. He pumped them slowly, purposely missing Louis' prostate. 

Louis let out a huff of frustration. Every time he positioned his hips, Harry would move his fingers. "Harry, please!" Louis begged. Harry lubed himself up. Louis positioned him and sunk down. The muscle stretched and Louis whined, throwing his head back. He began picking himself up and sinking back down. He picked up a pace, Harry panting. "Fuck-" Harry was cut off by Louis' phone ringing. "Ignore it." Harry said. Louis ignored him and picked up the phone, reading the caller ID. Eleanor. "It's El." Louis said, causing Harry to growled. "Ignore." He said, but not before Louis answered. "Hello?" He asked. "Lou-" He was cut off by Louis snapping his hips back and covering Harry's mouth . "Hey El! Yeah, I'm fine, what about you?" He asked, circling his hips. "That's great! Aww, I would love to hang out later!" He said, gasping when Harry hit his prostate. "Daddy.." Louis said highly. "Hmm, no, no I didn't say daddy, watching TV." He countered, bouncing on Harry's cock. Harry sat up and sucked marks into Louis' neck, covering it. Harry stilled Louis' movements, pounding into him, Louis' body jolting with every thrust. Louis let out a little moan/whimper. "El? No I didn't moan... Ok, you got me, thinking of you got me hard." He said, smirking when Harry let out an animalistic growl. Harry sped up his thrusts, Louis moaning loudly. "E-El? I-I'll c-call-fuck, right there!- I'll call you back!" He rushed, hanging up. Harry thrusted hard, Louis wanting to run from the pleasure but push against it. "Don't run, do not fucking run." Harry growled in his ear, punishing Louis' hole. "This is what you wanted, don't run. What, can't take? Am I giving you too much?" Harry whispered huskily in Louis' Ear. 

Louis moaned at Harry's words. Harry grabbed a handful of Louis' Hair, and yanked. Louis let out a yelp as Harry attacked his neck. "F-Fuck, right there! Oh god, harder, fucking harder!" He screamed, knowing the neighbors heard. "M-Mot-Mother F-Fu-Fucker! Shit, right fucking there! Don't stop, don't you dare fucking stop!" He yelled out, falling on Harry's chest. His arms were weak. Harry was literally fucking the energy out of him. "Cum for Louis. C'mon babe, cum for me!" He whispered in Louis ear. Louis cried out, cumming untouched on the inside of the jersey. Harry grunted when Louis clenched around him. "F-Fuck Lou!" He said, cumming deep inside of Louis. They panted. Louis buried his face into Harry's bare, hickey covered chest. He looked over at the clock. 11:55 a.m. "We have to be ready by three o'clock." Harry whispered in Louis' hair, pressing a kiss their. Louis nodded. "Mmmhmm." He said, sitting up. "How about we go get cleaned up?" Louis offered, pulling Harry up. They got in the bathtub, Louis sitting between Harry's legs and his head against Harry's chest. "Hmm. This is the life." Harry sighed in relief. Louis hummed, eyes fluttering closed and smiling lazily. "Yep. You know I have to make up a lie for Eleanor right?" He asked. Harry laughed, kissing a hickey on Louis' neck. "Leave that to me." Harry said, turning Louis around and sitting him in his lap. Louis nodded. "Because I always fuck up the lie." Louis said, kissing harry quickly. "I. Love. You. So. Much." Louis said in between kisses to Harry's lips. Harry smiled, nodding. "Not your fault your absolute rubbish when it comes to lying." Harry teased, kissing Louis' pout away. Louis wrapped a hand around Harry, smirking. "I know what I'm amazing at though." He whispered, licking the tip. Harry bit his lip. "Louis stop.." He said, a hand tangling in Louis' hair. "Tell me Harold, what am I amazing at doing?" He asked, taking the head in his mouth. Harry moaned. "G-Giving B-Blow jobs." Harry said, growling deep down in his throat. Louis bobbed his head, Harry's hand in his hair tightening, taking control over how much he takes at a time. Maybe a little bit, maybe all of it at once. Hey, if they fucked again after the interview, they're only human.


End file.
